


Hush

by lightwavesurfer



Series: tell me what is love [4]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2nd pov for aesthetic, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: It's her charm. And this was your dynamic, a weird one, too many unspoken words and confusion you never wanted to resolve.





	

That peculiar taste of her lips embedded itself onto your mind as you tried to focus on more important task. The week was packed with all the showcases, fan meetings, and other recordings. One look at your group and you found them looking half-dead as you were. The industry was demanding, cruel at times, and you wondered if you really wanted to do this at all.

You tried to keep your eyes open as you waited for the announcement to call you. And when her head dropped onto your shoulder, you're too weary to be nervous.

“You should get some sleep,” you saw a Jihyo standing in front of you. She offered you her coffee, which you politely rejected. “We have thirty minutes before boarding.”

“I'm not tired.”

“Lies. We all do,” Jihyo then pointed at the sleeping figure beside you, “look at her. She's sleeping like a rock.”

“And yet she's so energetic when she's dancing,” you quipped as you spared a glance to her. Your fingers itched to smooth her bangs but you knew better. You saw people with cameras zooming on your face and felt upset for no apparent reason. _Not today satan,_ you said to yourself.

Jihyo was looking at you with her round eyes. You could see that she's in the dire need of sleep but she chose to talk to you instead, which was very considering of her.

“Still thinking about it?”

Jihyo's voice was low enough for you to hear. You'd prepared yourself to answer some questions but your mind wasn't in shape to think for answers. Maybe you're never ready to answer anything at all.

“Sometimes.”

Jihyo sipped on her coffee. Nodded. “It was your first kiss. I won't blame you.”

You heard the girl beside you whine, and you realized your heart was skipping a bit too fast.

“Sana didn't mean anything bad. She's just playful.”

You scoffed. You remembered that night when Sana pulled you into a bathroom and almost kneeled to ask for your forgiveness. It was almost funny to see the usually peppy girl freaking out because of _her own_ brilliant idea.

“Playful has its limits. I mean, _it_ was your _first kiss_ and I bet it's already all over the internet now,” Jihyo groaned.

Your shoulders slumped against the chair and beneath the chatter of the airport, your heart hummed its pace.

“It's fine,” you muttered, more to yourself than to Jihyo, “at least I kissed her, not the others.”

Jihyo was sneering at you. “Does that mean you'll freak out if you kiss, let's say, me?”

This time, you felt yourself smiling at the thought. Jihyo could be playful if she wanted to.

“Do you even want it? I mean, the great leader has her image to keep, right?”

You laughed when Jihyo knocked your forehead lightly before sauntering to her seat on the far right. You felt her snuggle closer to you, felt her face on your coat,  and you leaned a bit closer to her with your nose almost touching her hair.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed her warmth.

There's still time after all.

*

Things were easier when your feelings didn't constrain your heart like a coiling chain.

You almost missed your step when you saw her standing weakly near the edge of the stage with her hand on her chest. Nayeon was there holding her, face worry and reprimanding, and Jihyo followed soon after.

You wanted to stop. You wanted to run to her, to ask her if she's okay, but of course you couldn't because that's not the routine. There were cameras waiting in front of you, fans eagerly chanting your names, and no matter how dreadful it would be, there's no time for stopping.

“I'm okay. Nayeon helped me,” was all she said when you came to her backstage.

She looked at you and noticed your trembling hands. Her mouth pursed to a line and the expression on her face was unreadable. You waited for her to say something-- or do something because you're clearly in the need of reassurance.

“I was scared too,” she said after a while. A wry smile appeared on her weary face. You could see that it took more effort for her to speak now that exhaustion had taken its toll. “Don't worry about me. You should focus on yourself.”

So typical of her. Always thinking about the performance more than her own safety. It's very selfish of her.

“If you need something,” your voice sounded too harsh for your liking and you're ashamed to call yourself a singer, “I'll be around.”

Her smile was gentle.

“I'm sure to remember that.”

And you finally breathed.

*

If there's one thing that frustrated you more than anything, it's her unpredictability.

There wasn't a steadiness in her, and Momo leaned more to other members than you. She played around with no shame but so rigid when it's just the two of you. She loved her food more and you almost tempted to just grab on whatever she's holding right now so she could notice you-- just for once. But then she would look at you in the next moment, pay a very close attention, and everything was good again.

It's her charm. And this was your dynamic, a weird one, too many unspoken words and confusion you never wanted to resolve.

It had become a routine.

Which was why when things got out of hand, you always tried to keep a cool head. Outside, the fans screamed a bit too loud and stood too close. The girls were restless as a mild claustrophobia began gnawing on their nerves. The car's 2500 cc engine wasn't fast enough to take you out of this place.

On the front seat, you heard your manager yelling on her phone. She talked too fast and your Korean wasn't good enough to articulate whatever obscenity that came out from her mouth. You pulled on the curtain to block the view and proceeded to stuff your ears with your music.

 _Might as well sleep on it,_ you told yourself.

You almost yelled in frustration when you felt a light tap on your shoulder. The yelling stopped when you saw that she's looking at you.

“Give me one,” Momo pointed on your right ear.

“It's classical music,” you said before she asked.

Momo shrugged. “I need sleep anyway,” and she took the bud from your ear and put it on hers. She scooted closer to you with her eyes already closed, saying nothing more as she quickly drifting to sleep.

This was their routine. Never predictable.

You couldn't say that you hated it, frankly.

*

You woke up early and found the others were still dead on their beds. These past weeks had been hellish and it took some sort of miracle that none of you didn't have to spend a day or two in a hospital. The sky was still dark outside and you cursed under your breath because you just wanted to sleep but your body didn't cooperate with your need. You walked out from the room and decided to check on the fridge for something to eat...

Only to see Momo already hogging a bowl of cereal.

“Morning.”

The drowsiness left you almost instantly upon hearing her voice. You took a shy step to her. There's still that wall between you and her.

“Want some?” she offered without looking away from her bowl.

You accepted the box and proceeded to the cabinet to serve some for yourself. She didn't say anything, and you're still too tired to start a conversation.

“Jihyo told me,” she began with a normal voice that's weirdly unnerving for you, “that you're still thinking about the kiss.”

You almost dropped the cereal. Fortunately, you still had that ballerina reflex on you and saved yourself from embarrassment.

“Ah, that,” you replied, silently glad that your voice didn't falter. “I've made my peace. It was an accident after all.”

You heard Momo put down her spoon, and you felt somewhat tense.

“You said it on the radio too,” Momo acknowledged, “but most people don’t have their first kiss posted on Youtube.”

A rush of déjà vu went through your being and, again, you tried to keep your composure because no way, _no fucking way_ you’re going to freak out in front of Momo because of an accident.

 Momo stood beside you. Her hands were on the granite and almost touched yours.

“It sucked.”

You nodded. Agreed. For a first kiss, that one was really sucked.

“Wanna do it again?”

She’s looking at you like she’s trying to strip off your defenses and delve into your mind, and you could do nothing but staring back.

“Pardon?”

You almost stumbled when she leaned forward.

“Second first kiss, a proper kiss this time. You want to?”

Something inside you snapped. Your heart was stuck on your throat and your lungs were cramped somewhere in your stomach. You blamed Momo for messing with your head but the girl was just staring at you, _waiting_ for you to reciprocate. She’s too close and if you could just push in closer—

“I…” you croaked, “I gotta go. Nature’s call.”

You slammed the door with your body as you breathed through mouth like fish out of water.

Nothing was making sense anymore.

*

The girls were having breakfast on the main room and Momo, of course, joined them sitting on the floor and munched on anything she could get her hands on.

You sat next to Chaeyoung and mindlessly picked on your rice; your brain was still over the clouds. Momo had been sneaking glances at you and you tried to keep your heart from beating too wildly. Luckily the conversation between the others were enough to keep you distracted.

Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung were talking about their schools. Dahyun especially because it’s that time of the year as she had to prepare for the final test and university. Nayeon were talking with a hushed voice with Jeongyeon and seemed like they’re on their own world. Jihyo was discussing about their schedules with Sana, which the older girl replied with a less than enthusiastic voice.

“I’m done,” Momo said to no one as she stood up from the floor. Nobody was noticing her.

You kept your gaze to your bowl. The conversation around you wasn’t enough to muffle the echoes of your heart and you finally counted to ten, muttering, “Me too.”

Momo’s room was unlocked as you stepped inside. Momo was lying on her bed, eyes looking straight at you, and a small smirk on her lips as if she knew what she had done to you.

“Yes?” Momo inquired, a teasing lilt was present on her voice.

“You’re not lying about that, are you?”

“Why would I? Are you an idiot?”

You opened your mouth to protest but nothing came out because you knew she’s right. Momo was always right. The doorknob was cold on your hands as you watched Momo rose from the bed and approached you. The sway of her hips was smooth and you wondered if she had done this to anyone before.

And when Momo pressed her hands on your cheeks, you saw the world spin as you fell deeper into Momo’s bright eyes. Things would change, both of you would never be the same again. And damn if you didn’t feel scared of it. But Momo was inching closer to you, asking your permission in a quiet hush of her breath, and you just nodded.

You expected it to be quick but you’re wrong. Momo kissed you ardently, and part of you died every time as Momo stole the air from your lungs. Momo’s hands were bare and cold, and sent chills down your spine as they smoothed down the nape of your neck.

And you knew Momo would stop, as you learned the hard way that Momo had beaten you in this little game. When Momo pulled back and stared you with desire clouding those beautiful dark eyes, you knew this was the kiss you’d been dreaming of.

“Was it good?”

Voice failed you again, so you nodded.

“Your face is funny.”

You looked down at your hand and saw your knuckles white as you gripped onto Momo’s pajama with a strength you didn’t know you had.

“I need to shower.”

You opened the door for Momo and watched the other girl sauntered her way to the bathroom, her hips were still swaying like they’re trying to lure you in.

You saw your reflection in the mirror and noticed that your lips were red.

*

The next time she sat beside you, she gave you a smile.

“What song this time?” she asked as she buckled on her seat belt.

You offered Momo one of the earplugs. “Folk, indie song.”

Momo didn’t hesitate to plug her ear. “Hmm, sounds boring, but as long as it helps me sleeping,” she snuggled onto you and wrapped her fingers around your wrist, “wake me up when we get there.”

You held your smile and closed your eyes. Her forehead was warm when you pressed your cheek on it.

Sleeping didn’t sound like a bad idea after all.

 

 


End file.
